Memories Side Story
by isfa.id
Summary: Bagaimana hari-hari yang Donghae lalui selama Kibum melupakannya? Melelahkan? Inikah hukuman yang Kibum berikan atas kesalahan fatal yang ia perbuat? KiHae, Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk.


**Tittle : Memories [Side Story]**

**Pairing : KiHae**

**- isfa_id -**

'Kim Kibum'

Nama itu tertera pada papan identitas yang tergantung pada ranjang rawat pemuda yang kini tengah terbaring lemah di atasnya. Tentu saja, karena itu memang dia, Kim Kibum.

Sudah sekitar seminggu pemuda tersebut tak sadarkan diri, dengan semua alat-alat kedokteran yang tertempel di tubuhnya. Namun kini pergerakkan kecil itu tercipta, jemarinya bergetar lemah, diikuti dengan mata yang sedikit melakukan kedipan meski dalam keadaan tertutup.

Dua orang yang menemaninya di sana terlihat senang dengan salah satu dari mereka segera berlari memanggil dokter di luar ruangan. Meski seorang yang lain menatap wajah Kibum dengan penuh penyesalan.

'Kibum, sadarlah, dan hukum aku!'

**- isfa_id -**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak saat itu, dan tak ada yang Kibum lakukan dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang belum pulih. Meski hari ini berbeda, ia mulai mencoba membuka matanya lebih lama dari sebelumnya, ia tak ingin selalu tertidur seperti kemarin. Kini ia mencoba duduk dengan bantuan Eunhyuk dan juga nyonya Lee yang merupakan adik dari ayahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kibum lirih, yang dijawab dengan senyuman oleh nyonya Lee dan tepukan di kepalanya oleh Eunhyuk.

"Kau merepotkanku."

"Maaf," itulah kata yang keluar dari mulut Kibum saat Eunhyuk 'mengumpatnya'.

Nyonya Leepun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Kibum lembut, "Kau ingin sesuatu?" tanyanya yang mendapatkan jawaban berupa gelengan dari Kibum yang memang sedang tak menginginkan apapun saat ini.

Ia mencoba menghilangkan sedikit rasa pusing di kepalanya dengan menekan pelipisnya dan memijatnya pelan. Ia terjatuh saat ia tengah berlatih trik skateboard dengan kepala yang terlebih dahulu 'mencium' lantai di bawahnya. Itulah cerita yang ia tahu saat ia bertanya pada Eunhyuk mengapa ia berada di rumah sakit saat ia sadar.

Kibumpun menggeser posisi duduknya demi menyamankan punggungnya yang terasa nyeri, karena terdapat beberapa luka di sana. Iapun mengedarkan pandangannya, menatap Eunhyuk dan nyonya Lee secara bergantian.

Eunhyuk sibuk dengan tas sekolahnya, di mana sepupunya itu tengah mengeluarkan sebuah kaos berwarna hijau dan segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan kaos tersebut. Sementara nyonya Lee sibuk memotong buah di sebelahnya.

Dan kini mata Kibumpun tertuju pada satu sosok yang tengah tertidur di sofa yang berada di sebelah pintu ruang rawatnya.

"Eunhyuk," Kibum memanggil nama Eunhyuk yang membuat Eunhyuk bergegas mendekatinya setelah memastikan kaos yang melekat di tubuhnya rapi. "Dia siapa?" itulah pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kibum dengan pandangan mata tertuju pada sosok yang masih terlelap di tempatnya. "Dia temanmu? Manis."

"Ya?" Eunhyuk mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap sosok yang Kibum pertanyakan padanya. "Maksudmu Donghae?"

"Donghae?" Kibum mengulang nama yang baru saja Eunhyuk ucapkan, "Nama yang indah."

"Kau…?"

**Dan, cerita itupun dimulai!**

'Drap, drap, drap.'

Kibum berlari dengan tas yang ia perbaiki posisinya di bahu kanannya. Jaket hitam yang tengah ia kenakan melambai mengikuti pergerakan tubuhnya, dengan nafas yang mulai terdengar berat.

'Brak.'

Suara itu terdengar saat ia meletakkan tasnya dengan keras di atas mejanya dengan ia yang segera duduk sesaat sebelum sang guru tiba.

"Aku kesiangan," ucap Kibum pada seseorang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kalau tak kesiangan tak mungkin kau terlat, Kim Kibum," jawab orang tersebut yang adalah Eunhyuk yang membuat Kibum tersenyum dengan ditemani oleh seseorang yang kini berdiri di balik pintu kelasnya yang setengah tertutup menatapnya.

**.**

**.**

KIbum tengah berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong kelas dengan sebungkus roti di tangan kanannya yang sekali-kali ia gigit guna menghilangkan rasa laparnya. Ia terus berjalan dengan musik yang mengalun dari headseat yang menempel di dua telinganya. Sekali-kali ia mengikuti lagu yang tengah berputas dengan jentikan jemarinya.

Hingga kini langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya, meski mungkin sesungguhnya bukan ia yang pemuda itu tuju. Tapi Kibum tersenyum menatap wajah manisnya yang sedikit menunduk memperhatikan layar ponselnya. "Hai," Kibum menyapanya hingga pemuda tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda berbentuk persegi di tangan kanannya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kau murid baru di sini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

"Oh," pemuda tersebut kembali tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kibum, "Aku Donghae, Lee Donghae, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Aku Kibum," Kibumpun menyambut uluran tangan pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah senyum yang membuat senyum Donghae sedikit menghilang, meski akhirnya dia merekahkan lagi senyumnya saat Kibum mengajaknya ke perpustakaan dengan harapan mereka bisa menjadi 'teman'.

**- isfa_id -**

Kembali kejadian itu berulang, di mana setiap hari Kibum berlari menuju kelasnya dikarenakan ia yang terlambat.

"Apa kau tak lelah?"

"Heoh?"

Eunhyuk mengeluarkan dua buah buku dari tasnya dan menyerahkan salah satunya pada Kibum. "Aku lupa mengembalikannya semalam," ucapnya yang mendapat kernyitan dahi dari Kibum. "Aku sudah mencontek semua tugas yang kau kerjakan, jadi aku tak akan dihukum kali ini."

Kibum semakin mengernyit mendengar penuturan Eunhyuk dan membuka buku yang Eunhyuk berikan padanya. "Ini bukan tulisanku," ucap Kibum, karena memang sesungguhnya itu adalah tulisan sepupunya yang menyalin semua tugas untuknya.

Tentu saja Eunhyuk melakukan itu, karena Kibum tak mungkin mengingatnya, bukan?

Sesungguhnya baik Eunhyuk ataupun nyonya Lee telah menjelaskan pada pihak sekolah mengenai apa yang Kibum alami setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuanya.

Sempat pihak sekolah tak mengizinkan Kibum untuk kembali mengikuti pelajaran, terlebih Kibum yang selalu terjebak pada sebuah hari di mana kecelakaan itu belum terjadi. Itu memperlambat semuanya, meski Kibum sesungguhnya dapat mengikuti apa yang sang guru jelaskan meski akhirnya ia akan lupa tentang hal itu keesokan harinya.

Tapi Eunhyuk dan nyonya Lee selalu meyakinkan, bahwa ini tak kan lama. Meski pada kenyataannya tak seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

Donghae tengah menikmati santapannya di jam istirahatnya. Ia duduk di bagian sudut dari kantin sekolahnya, karena di sana ia dapat lebih mudah memperhatikan seseorang yang juga sama sepertinya, tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

"Hei."

Donghae mengdongak, menatap seseorang yang sedikit mengejutkannya. "Kyu."

"Mengapa meninggalkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun, sahabatnya yang memang ia tinggalkan setelah bel istirahat berbunyi.

Donghae tak menjawab, ia hanya diam dan terus menatap Kibum. Ia tatap Kibum dengan sedikit lirih, ini berbeda. Ya, ini sangat berbeda.

Karena Kibum adalah orang yang tak suka melihat Donghae bersama orang lain selain Eunhyuk, terutama Kyuhyun. Ia selalu menarik Donghae menjauh 'biasanya' bila Kyuhyun mendekati kekasihnya tersebut.

"_Aku ingin makan di atap."_

"_Bagaimana kalau kita ke taman belakang sekolah?"_

"_Sepertinya membaca buku di perpustakaan lebih menyenangkan."_

"_Kita ke kelas?"_

Kibum kadang mengatakan kalimat-kalimat semacam itu saat melihat Kyuhyun yang mulai mendekati Donghae, dulu. Tapi kini tidak, Kibum hanya diam dan 'larut' akan nikmatnya makan siang yang tersaji di depannya.

Tentu saja itu yang terjadi, karena Kibum tak dapat mengingat apapun, bukan?

'Inikah hukuman yang kau berikan untukku?'

**- isfa_id -**

Donghae melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan jam empat sore. Dia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya dan merapatkan jaket yang tengah ia kenakan saat angin awal musim dingin menyentuhnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan handphone warna putihnya. 'Lama sekali.'

Ia terus seperti itu hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei."

Diam adalah yang dilakukan Donghae. Bukan karena ia kesal atau marah pada seseorang yang menyapanya, yang adalah orang yang membuat Donghae menunggu begitu lama. Tapi seseorang yang berada bersamanya yang membuat Donghae tak berucap apapun.

"Oh ya Kibum, ini teman yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu, dia Donghae."

"Hai, aku Kibum, sepupu Eunhyuk," begitulah ucapan Kibum saat Eunhyuk selesai memperkenalkannya pada Donghae. Dan Donghaepun tersenyum tulus dan berbalik memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Apa kau ingin ikut bersama kami ke taman? Eunhyuk ingin mengajarikut trik-trik skateboard yang belum aku kuasai."

Donghae menatap wajah Kibum lama saat kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir orang yang membuat dia terdiam sejak tadi.

"Kau tak mau?" Kibum bertanya.

"Oh, bukan. Aku mau."

"Baiklah, ayo bergegas." Eunhyuk segera berlari meninggalkan dua orang di belakangnya di mana salah satunya berjalan dengan senyum malunya saat Kibum menarik tangannya.

**- isfa_id -**

Eunhyuk melayang di udara dengan papan skateboard yang berputar di bawah kakinya. Kibum yang memperhatikan apa yang Eunhyuk pertontonkan padanya terlihat takjub dan ingin segera mempelajari hal tersebut, meski akhirnya dia tertawa saat Eunhyuk mendarat dengan bokong yang menyentuh jalan.

"Jangan mentertawaiku!"

Donghae yang juga berada di sana bersama mereka tersenyum dan tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Kibum, terlebih saat melihat Kibum yang tertawa, dia sangat menyukai itu.

'Drrttt.'

Suara ponsel itu mengalihkan pandangan Donghae dari Kibum. Ia menekan tombol hijau pada ponselnya saat mengetahui siapa yang menghubunginya. "Iya Kyu."

"Kau di mana? Apa kau bisa menemaniku?"

Kembali Donghae memperhatikan Kibum yang kini tengah memainkan skateboardnya mengikuti instruksi dari Eunhyuk. "Ke mana?"

"Hanya membeli beberapa game baru."

Senyum yang tertoreh di wajah Kibum tak bisa membuat Donghae memalingkan pandangannya.

"Aku tak bisa," jawab Donghae dan segera menutup teleponnya saat Kyuhyun di seberang sana menggumamkan 'oh'.

Donghae kembali fokus pada kegiatannya, memperhatikan apapun yang Kibum lakukan di sana, berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat ia terduduk. Dia tak ingin melewatkan ini, meski pada kenyataannya ia dapat menatap wajah Kibum sepuasnya setiap hari.

Mereka akan tetap bertemu di sekolah, meski Kibum kadang tak menyadari kehadirannya. Ia akan terus mengikuti Kibum saat pulang sekolah dan memastikan Kibum memasuki rumahnya dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Ia akan menyusup ke dalam rumah Kibum dengan kunci yang Kibum berikan padanya dulu di malam hari, dan memastikan Kibum mengenakan selimutnya saat tidur dan ikut tidur bersama di sampingnya, meski di pagi buta ia harus terbangun dan menyelinap pergi sebelum Kibum terbangun.

Ia akan memastikan apapun yang Kibum lakukan di hari-harinya tak akan pernah menyakitinya.

"Hei."

"Hai."

Kibum tersenyum dan duduk di sebelah Donghae dengan setetes keringatnya yang jatuh tepat di tangan kiri Donghae, "Maaf," ujarnya dan segera mengambil handuk kecil dari tasnya dan membersihkan tangan pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

Donghae hanya bisa tersenyum merasakan sentuhan kulit Kibum, tanpa menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya ada seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka dari jauh sejak tadi. Dan juga Eunhyuk yang sudah tak bersama mereka.

**.**

**.**

"Kau tak lelah?"

"Aku tak akan lelah selama Donghae tak merasa lelah."

Entah sudah berapa lama Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun duduk bersama di sebuah bangku panjang di salah satu sudut taman. Eunhyuk meneguk minumannya yang diikuti Kyuhyun.

"Tapi aku tak yakin."

Eunhyuk menatap wajah Kyuhyun saat kalimat itu terdengar di gendang telinganya.

"Aku akan pindah, ke China. Lusa."

"Jadi? Kau ingin memintaku menjaga Donghae?"

"Begitulah."

Eunhyuk terkekeh mendengarnya. "Kau tak salah? Kibum yang akan…"

"Donghaelah yang menjaga Kibum."

Eunhyuk terdiam saat Kyuhyun memotong kalimatnya dengan kalimat yang seratus persen benar. Saat ini, Donghaelah yang menjaga Kibum, bukan sebaliknya.

"Kau yang berkata ini tak akan lama, tapi bila saat lelah itu Donghae rasakan, maka aku yang akan menemaninya. Aku tak akan lelah selama Donghae tak merasa lelah. Dan aku, akan menunggu rasa lelah itu menghampirinya."

Kyuhyunpun beranjak setelah kalimat itu ia lontarkan dan meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kibum dan Donghae yang hanya duduk diam dalam jarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya sekarang.

'Mungkinkah kau merasa lelah Donghae?'

'Buat ia lelah Kibum, dan biarkan aku yang menjaganya kelak.'

**.**

**.**

'Bisakah besok kau tak melupakanku?'

"Kau ingin coba?"

Sebuah gelengan Donghae berikan saat Kibum menawarinya untuk mencoba bermain skateboard.

'Aku takut aku lelah dengan ini.'

**? ? ?**

**Side Story 'Memories'?**

**Akhiri sampai di sini?**

**HAPPY KIHAE'S DAY *telat sehari* o.O**


End file.
